¿Arrepentido?
by Chentxu
Summary: Una tierna historia de Navidad en Hogwarts. Dedicado a todos los de La Pareja del Fénix...los kiero mxo a todos! Dejen RR's!


¿Arrepentido?

Harry se encontraba sentado en su sofá favorito en la Sala Común. Solo.

Desde principios de su sexto año, Harry pasaba mucho tiempo solo. Y claro, Ron salía con Luna desde que ella había pasado las vacaciones en La Madriguera, invitada por Ginny; Y por otro lado, Hermione estaba muy ocupada con la supervisión de la decoración del castillo para navidad, en especial para el baile de Noche Buena.

Mientras Harry estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones la Sala Común se fue vaciando. Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando el sonido del retrato de la Dama Gorda abriéndose sacó al ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

Era Hermione, que venía de su guardia de esa noche, donde había tenido que revisar los últimos detalles de la decoración para el baile de Navidad, al día siguiente.

¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí… - Miro su reloj - …a las tres y media de la mañana? – Preguntó la castaña al ver a su amigo en el sofá.

Ah, hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia? – Preguntó Harry.

Bien, pero respóndeme que haces aquí. ¿Pasa algo?

Solo pensaba en el baile de mañana. No creo que vaya.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó la castaña, sentándose a su lado.

Porque no tengo pareja – Rió irónico.

Pero Harry, no es necesario tener pareja para ir al baile – Acotó Hermione.

Todos van emparejados…

No todos, Harry. Anda, ve al baile, aunque sea media hora ¿si?

No quiero, Hermione. Simplemente no voy y ya. – Le respondió Harry como si eso zanjara el tema.

Vamos, Harry. Tú sabes cuanto me esforcé porque todo el castillo estuviera bien decorado. Por favor, solo ve un ratito y luego te vas ¿Bueno? – Le hizo un puchero. Harry miró a la castaña, le estaba rogando.

Esta bien, pero solo iré un rato ¿de acuerdo? – Hermione sonrió.

¡Si! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separó, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se sonrojó, le dio un tímido "buenas noches" y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, lo único que Harry escuchaba eran los cuchicheos de las chicas sobre vestidos, maquillaje y sus respectivas parejas para el baile de esa noche.

Miró hacia su derecha y vio como Luna, sentada en las piernas de Ron, lo besaba apasionadamente.

Por suerte ese día no tenían clases. Se pasó toda la mañana practicando Quidditch.

A la hora del almuerzo, por todos lados, las chicas se miraban nerviosas y preocupadas. Por otro lado, los chicos hablaban de temas nada relevantes.

Puso cara de preocupación, de repente, al recordar algo. Hermione le había dicho que no lo el iría solo. ¿Qué pasaría si una chica quería bailar con el y alguien se ponía a bromear con el muerdazo y el…tenia que besarla? Puso cara de espanto.

Harry – Lo llamó Hermione, sentada frente a él - ¿Te sientes bien?

S-Si, Hermione. No te preocupes. Adiós – Y salió del Gran Salón bajo la extrañada mirada de Hermione.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó haciendo los deberes extra que le había mandado Snape.

A medida que la tarde avanzaba, Harry se fue dando cuenta de que todas las chicas iban a sus habitaciones y, hasta ese minuto, ninguna había vuelto.

A eso de la 7.30 subió a su cuarto, se baño y se puso su túnica de gala.

8.55. Bajo a la Sala Común y de ahí, y pensando que se arrepentiría de haber sido convencido por Hermione de ir al baile, se fue al Gran Salón.

_Vaya, Hermione si que hizo un buen trabajo_ pensó apenas entraba en el Gran Salón. En cada rincón del salón había un trío de arbolitos de navidad con variados adornos; En vez de las cuatro mesas de las casas había varias mesas más pequeñas que iban de los dos a los diez puestos. Harry se fijó que en el centro de cada mesa había una especie de florero o jarrón con ramitas de pino y muérdago con una vela de color rojo, amarillo, azul o verde. De repente se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo frió. **Muérdago. **

Por todo el lugar había muérdago flotando en pequeños ramitos. Muchas parejas (oficiales o sólo para el baile) trataban de parar para, casualmente, tener que besarse.

¿Qué te parece? – Una voz en su espalda lo sobresaltó y lo hizo voltear. Era Hermione. Venia vestida con una túnica rosa con pequeños detalles en plateado en los puños y el cuello. El cabello lo había recogido en un moño del que caían varios rizos. Dos mechones de cabello enmarcaban el rostro de la castaña que, aunque no iba muy maquillada, Harry notó que tenía algo de maquillaje. Tuvo que reconocer que su amiga se veía muy hermosa.

Eh… Estas, digo, la decoración del salón está muy linda – Le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

Bueno, busquemos una mesa. Ron me pidió que le reserváramos puestos a el y a Luna. Neville, que viene con Ginny, también – Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo hasta una mesa con seis puestos. Después de 15 minutos llegaron Ron con Luna y Neville con Ginny.

Todos ordenaron su cena y cuando casi todos los presentes habían terminado de comer, Dumbledore pidió que se levantaran y con un movimiento de manos las mesas se juntaron, se transformaron en una sola mesa larga que se pego a una pared y sobre ella aparecieron varios tipos de refrescos. Por otra parte, las sillas se agruparon en la pared frente a la de la mesa y en una de las otras paredes apareció un escenario sobre el cual se instalo Celestina Warbeck y comenzó a cantar.

Harry vio como Ron y Neville sacaban a bailar a sus parejas. A Hermione la invitó a bailar un chico de Hufflepuff. Al verse solo (N/A: solito! Ken lo kere consolar? XD) se fue a sentar a una de las sillas.

Después de cinco canciones vio a Hermione venir hacia el con dos refrescos en la mano. Cuando se sentó al lado de el, le pasó uno de los refrescos y se quedó mirándolo.

¿Qué? – Le preguntó el riéndose.

Nada – Sonrió - ¿Quieres bailar?

Ehhh… No me convenciste para eso, jeje.

Vamos, solo una canción ¿Si? – le rogó.

Oh, está bien…Pero solo una ¿Entendido?

Bueno – Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista.

Para mala (N/A: o buena?) suerte de Harry, la canción (bastante movida) que había estado contando Celestina, termino y comenzó una lenta.

Harry trago saliva. La única vez que había bailado, había sido un lento, y un total desastre.

No te pongas nervioso, Harry – Le dijo Hermione adivinando sus pensamientos – Se que solo has bailado una vez, con Parvati, pero bueno, yo te enseño. – Tomó las manos de Harry y las puso en su cintura; Ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

La música era cada vez más lenta y la intensidad de las luces parecía querer ser tan baja como el volumen de la música.

Sintió como Hermione se acercaba mas a el. El se quedó mirándola, ella le devolvió la mirada. De repente ella miró hacia arriba, y Harry la vio sonreír sonrojada. También miró hacia arriba y, al contrario de Hermione, se puso pálido. ¡Muérdago! ¡Sobre sus cabezas! Miro a la castaña, ella lo miraba tímidamente.

Algo dentro de el le dijo que tenia que besarla, que _quería_ besarla. Se acercó lentamente a la chica, juntando sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Medio segundo después sintió los tibios, dulces y tímidos labios de Hermione rozar los suyos. Y no se quiso separar, continuó el beso, que aunque al principio era torpe, estaba lleno de ternura.

Cuando se separaron, contra su voluntad, se quedaron mirando. Hermione fue quien rompió el silencio.

¿Te arrepientes de haber venido al baile? – Le preguntó, aún sonrojada.

- No – Respondió Harry firmemente, y la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más calma y con más ternura de la que el mismo nunca había imaginado que podría entregar.


End file.
